


Detached

by Mrsnightmares



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Chubby OC, F/M, OC hates nearly everybody, Oc has a cat, Oc is a sociopath, Oc is a tall ass bitch, Oc loves books, Oc swears a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsnightmares/pseuds/Mrsnightmares
Summary: When he looked into your eyes he expected fear maybe even a little sadness from the hopeless situation you where in but the only thing your eyes seemed to scream was the fact you didn't give a dam about the people kneeling around you and the blood slowly making its way to pool around your knees.





	1. Chapter 1

Swinging the hammer came natural to you but yanking the sledgehammer out of the deads skull well that took some work. Huffing you stepped back your sledgehammer resting over your shoulder you not careing about the blood slowley sliding off of it and down the back of your black jacket. You figured that one more stain couldn't hurt it besides blood was a bitch to get out of clothes you would know after all. Wiping your hand on your dark blue jeans you sighed as your hand came clean but at the price of a large blood streak down the front of your pants. Humming softly you walked staying in the shadows the only thing giving away your presence was the fact that your glasses caught the light every once and awhile. As soon as you heared footsteps you stopped humming and stood still your grip on your sledgehammer becoming tighter as the footsteps started to near you whirled around your sledgehammer slicing through the air only stopping when you realized that it wasent a member of the dead infront of you it was a living breathing _male._

 

 _"_ Whoa!" The man yelled as he jumped back his hat falling to the ground reveling black hair that was tousled ....and looked clean ? 

"Are you alright?" Your voice seemed to shock him judging by the look on his face he thought  you were a man probably due to how tall you were after all a woman who is 6'9 is unheard of.

"Your a g-girl ?!"

"No I'm a fucking alien of course I'm a girl moron !"

"S-Sorry I thought you were a dude"

"Your not the first " Soon after that silence hung over the air between you two till he broke it by sticking his hand out 

"I'm Glenn " You didn't take his hand and he let it fall after a few seconds when he realized you wouldn't take it. 

"I'm Sammy " you didn't look into his eyes when you said that your eyes busy scanning the shadows for any members of the dead.

"Are you by yourself?"

"No I have invisible friends " Your sarcasm was cold and cut deep you could tell by how much he flinched how it hurt him then again you were going by instinct you didn't have a fucking clue about emotions nor how they affected people .

"Do you want to be in a group ?" His gaze was hopeful as he looked into your eyes warm dark brown eyes clashing with cold dead hazel eyes. You remained slient as you looked into his eyes thinking about the possibility of this being a trick only when you were satisfied about the chance did you dare to nod and let his expression brighten.

"Great then i guess i'll lead the way!"

 

Walking with Glenn was not that annoying but sometimes he did infuriate you when he just kept chattering mostly about his group and what their role was in the group you zoned out mostly nodding and making the appropriate noises when he asked you for your opinion. Hearing rustling coming from a bush you shot you long arm infront of Glenn smirking in your head when he became winded from your arm

"Oof! What are you d-" he was shut up when you slapped one of your hands across his month silencing him as you softly pulled your sledgehammer out of your backpack and rested it on your shoulder. He nodded in understanding when the bushes rustled again but louder, slowly inching your way forward you raised the sledgehammer only dropping it when a sleek fur all jumped on top of you its claws digging into your shoulders. Smiling you dropped the sledgehammer and moved the black mass upwards looking into their copper yellow eyes

"Twilight looks like you found me!" you said fondly as the cat purred and rubbed his face against yours

"You have a cat ?!" Glenn's voice yelled out from behind you and your turned around twilight  snuggling into your neck 

"I wouldn't leave my cat for these fuckers to eat " 

"How do you feed that thing ?"

"First of all twilight is a boy not a thing and second i have a lot of cans of cat food due to people not being desperate enough to take it and eat it.

"Sorry" Opening your backpack you gently set twilight in his head and front paws sticking out his black fur shining softly in the shadows.

"Let's go" You said as you picked up your sledgehammer resting it on your shoulder and letting Glenn go infront of you as you scanned the area standing up straighter when you felt twilights ear perk against your neck.

"Hey I'm sorry "

"Sorry for w-" You were cut off as you felt something hit the back of your head. Growling you whipped around your fist smashing into another males cheek causing him to stumble and fall off the rock he was standing on and land on the ground a hammer falling down beside him. In your backpack twilight hissed and ducked his head into the backpack as you whirled around and faced Glenn

"You fucking asshole!" You screamed as tried to rush toward him but was stopped as unfamiliar arms wrapped around you and held you tightly

"Let go of me you fucking dickhole!" You yelled as you trashed the back of you head connecting with the man holding you nose.

"Dam bitch broke mah fuckin nose!" The stranger yelled as he struggled to hold your trashing form as Glenn approached you holding a rag in his hand 

"I'm really sorry about this "

"Go fuck yourself on a horse dick !" You managed to yell out before Glenn put the rag onto

 your mouth and you tried to not breath it in but everbody has to breath at some point.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to  
> ElviraSilver 
> 
>  
> 
> For reminding me about why I started this story

Groaning you blinked as you slowly woke up. Huffing you tired to move your arms and began to look around analyzing the room you seemed to be locked in noting the fact that their was a window but it was to small for you to climb out of. Your eyes locked to the door as the handel jiggled winching  when bright light entered the dark room and seemed to encase the figure standing infront of you. You snarled as the figure stepped towards you and roughly lifted up you're face

" Seems like Daryl got the worst of it." the figure mumbled to himself

" I don't know who the fuck Daryl is but who the fuck are you?!" While you're tone was calm you're eyes glared up at the figure making him take a step back.

" All you need to know is that you won't be here long "  The figure snapped and left with a florish as you grunted shifting in your seat trying to undo the ropes trying you to the chair in vain due to how they tied the knots on the rope .

 

A few hours passed how many you're not sure as tried desperately to undo the ropes around your body and hands. Finally the rope burn on your wrists stared to get to you so you stopped just in time for the figure to come back and start to untie the ropes around you but keeping the rope around your hands. You started to struggle as the figure lifted you off the chair only to stop as the figure jabbed a gun into your side. You froze and let the figure lead you outside wherever you were held up and winced at the sudden bright sunlight invading your sight. Studying the figure you snorted the male was tall but not as tall as you and as he led you through what looked like a town crammed into a large cement building, you could see how the people that were in the males and yours path start to head to the sides glancing worriedly at you as the male led you to a large building. Scanning the area you sighed in disgust there was no way for you to get out of the ropes and escaped due to the guards everywhere and all of the people that could potentially slow you down if they got in your way. The male opened the door and pushed you infront of him his gun digging into your back you sighed and took a step into the building or should you say you took a step into hell ?


	3. Chapter 3

How's that one saying go ? Out of the frying pan and straight into the fire you sliently mused inside your head as the male pushed you into a large study not even bothering to knock on the door making him blush in embarrassment as you sighed and rolled your eyes.

A woman was bent over the desk her chest and neck arched up due to a mans fist wrapped in her long black hair pulling her back against his chest,his face buried in her neck. The male infront of you sweared softly under his breath his cheeks growing more red by the minute as the man pounded into the woman snarling as he looked up from her neck and barked 

"DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO FUCKING KNOCK?!" His response made you snort as the man infront of you started to stutter 

"I-I-I-I brought the p-p-prisoner Negan." the man trembled in fear as his face paled draining it of all color almost making him as pale as you. Negan sighed and pulled out of the woman slapping her ass quickly mumbling a quick fuck off as he tucked himself back into his pants, the woman stood up pulling her skirt up along with her underwear and wobbled past you and the man infront of you glancing at you before she shut the door behind her.

The man infront of you seemed less nervous and more scared as Negan slowly approached him a gun slowly being drawn out of his back pocket a .5m pistol to be exact after all you were use to seeing guns and gun shot wounds so you should be able to identify them. 

"This is oh...the third time you've forgotten to fucking knock eric and you know that saying? Three strikes and your out! Negan shouted while he quickly cocked the gun and shot the man right in his head. Sighing as the mans blood spattered against your face and onto your glasses you took a step back as the mans body started to fall back due to gravitys laws.

 

A couple hours later after erics body was cleaned up and your hands were free allowing you to wipe the blood off your face and glasses. Negan sat you down at a couch in his study as he paced infront of you. You were quiet as you studied Negan and his study you could actually learn quite a lot about a person if you studied them

"So what's your name princess." Negan spit out at you as he paced his hands running through his hair. You narrowed your eyes and curtly answered

"Sammy." your answer seemed to please him at least you guessed you never bothered to learn about fucking emotions or how to deal with emotional people it never seemed to be useful to you.

"What was your job before this ?" His tone was curious as he looked at you his dark brown eyes clashing against your hazel eyes

"I was a forensic scientist." your answer seemed to surprise him 

"Huh would pegged you as a librarian or a bookstore owner got that nerdy fucking look about you." his reply made you snort and made him look offended 

"Are you fucking mocking me ?" His tone turned from fine to anger in a hit second making you muse in your head for a second about how bipolar he acted.

"If I was mocking you you would fucking notice!" You snapped your eye twitching but your eyes stopped twitching when he laughed no he fucking crackled throwing his head back.

"Sweetheart your fucking hilarious you're not like any of this fucking whiny bitches in the compound!" 

"If I was like anybody else i'd already be dead. " 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again ElviraSilver thank you for bringing me a check about my story I really fucking appreciate it and I always check my mail everytime I upload a chapter so I can read what you leave.

After you're and Negans "chat" which seemed to last for hours a lot of yelling and profanitys thrown at each other between all you're questions you learned five things 

1\. You had been asleep for a few days between being transported due to the rock cracking against your skull and falling on the exact same spot thankfully not majorly damaging your skull or brain. 

2\. The man "Glenn" that escorted you near to Negans hideout was dead due to somebody's mistake who was refused to be told to you.

3\. Twilight was safely in your room due to him sneaking in the compund and clawing the fuck out of a bunch of Negans men. And you only assumed that Twilight earned Negans respect for this and thus was allowed to live instead of being killed and cooked for food and to Negan you was extremely grateful after all he saved your one and only friend.

4\. Negans laws may of been tough but you understood them especially the one about sexual  harassment you couldn't even count on both hands how many bodies you had to use a rape kit on to help the police find there man.

5\. There was no "job" for you officially at the compound so you wee stuck working with the medical team even though you went to medical school for the wrong treating of a body.

So you fell in routine and due to your work ethic your earned quite a bit of points even though you only knew basic things about medicine you were great about stopping people from dieing. 

Everyday you woke up at five so you could get to the showers before everybody else used the hot-water. However it figures that the men products in the store costed less than the woman products so it was easy enough to say that due to your poker face, mid-length hair and not to mention your giantness a lot of people thought you were a guy and the soap you used didn't help either.  After a shower you walked back to your room to feed and give Twilight water to which he was grateful( I mean what cat wouldn't he is surviving the fucking zombie apocalypse!). You wasted no time and at five-thirty sharp you walked to the medical building and started to work as the day passed by so very slowly at least for you.

Leaving work was the hardest for you because after work you had nothing to do so you spent most of your time in your room reading one of the few books you could save from your house before zombies overran it, you still mourn all the books you couldn't take with you slowly collecting dust in your house inless some other survivors came across of them and burnt them.   

After a few weeks passed you grew comfortable in your routine.....welp that all fucking changed when one day a big ass loud knock thudded from your door. Sighing you stood up and winced as your leg bones popped after being still for a hour as you read. Opening the door the man (if you could even call him that half of his face looked like fucking stringy melted cheese) gulped looking up his blue eyes meeting your hazel eyes and a cocked eyebrow 

"What is it ?" Emotionless is what somebody would use to describe your tone as he snapped out of gawking at you and cleared his throat his tone clearly not hiding his shock well.

"Negan wants to see you....your supposed to follow me." False bravado seemed to work his confidence back up but anybody who knew body language would be able to see that he senses you as a threat not only to his masculinity but to his life as well.

"Then lead the fucking way stop gaping at me like a little guppy." You snapped pushing him out of the way with your shoulder and shutting the door before Twilight could rise from your bed and dart out the door making you chase him halfway across the compound only to have him run back to your room and hide somewhere. The push did the trick however as he grunted and stalked after you making sure his elbow was shoved into your side rather harshly as he passed you storming towards where you needed to go you assumed and so you followed smirking as he grumbled under his breath about how you were a bitchty bitch.

 

Stringy as you decide to nickname him left you stranded as soon as you reached Negans study's door leaving you to be the one to knock on the door. Making sure to knock and not barge in like eric less you be greeted with the same sight as last time was a wise move as a bottle blonde left hurriedly through the doors making your smirk as she pattered away giving you a good view of her um assents. Only however when you heared Negans voice call out enter did you open the door and enter his study making you shirt quietly at the mess around his desk.

"Ah bookworm its you!" Negans voice was cheerful even though you could detect slight hints of anger at being interrupted yet another time underneath the cheerful tone

"You did send for me what else did you expect?" You snapped cooly rasing a eyebrow as you looked at Negan your arms crossed as you stood in the doorway the doors however closed behind you

"There's that little sassiness and barb wire tounge of yours and here I was going to offer you something." pursing your lips you narrowed you eyes all ready having a feeling about what he was going to ask you. Even though you worked in the medical building gossip still travled through and you heared girls gushed about Negans wifes and how good they were treated and how lavishly they were dressed in fine silks and even how rarely Negan asked girls to be one inless they were really something.

"Will you marry me?" Negan spoke as he dropped to one knee and held your hand his eyes gazing up into yours.

"No" The bluntness of your tone must of surprised him as he stood up his eyes narrowed 

"Why the fucking hell not?!" He snapped obviously not being used to being told no 

"Becuase i have no interest in being apart of your haram nor do i want to deal with the drama." Your answer surprised him and excited him as he narrowed his eyes and licked his lips

"Oh sweetheart you're going to be in a whole lot of trouble ." He smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

After he said that Negan preceded to throw you out of his study leaving you steaming as you walked back to your room furious that he had gotten the last word in your argument. Calmly opening the door however was crucial inless you wanted to chase Twilight around the compound and you did not fucking feel like doing that in fact that was the least thing you wanted to do. Twilights ears twitched as you opened your rooms door and shut it softly knowing you would hear it from the loud couple next door by them having loud sex just to annoy you and refused to quite down even after you slammed your hand into the wall only making them go louder. Sighing as you ran your hand over Twilight you layed down shoved your book to the side and layed your glasses on your bedside tabel and started to sleep.

 

Waking up at five was nothing unusual for you however what was unusual was the fact that the dark purple watch around your wrist didn't read five-o'clock no it read three-o'clock making you sigh interally as you stood up flicking the lights on in your room already knowing it would be worthless for you to try to fall back asleep and the fact that for the rest of the week you're sleeping clock would be messed up and wake you up at three instead of five. Paying no mind to a sleeping softly snoring Twilight you crossed the room and began to dig through the bag containing your clothes only pulling out a figure hugging shoulder-less dark blue sweater and a pair of light blue jeans along with a dark purple lady underwear set.  Humming as you walked to the showers you furrowed your eyebrows as you cut the humming short due to a rather loud 

"UHH." cutting through the air as you neared the showers. Your curiosity peaked you entered the woman's showers and snorted at the scene infront of you at who ironic it was

Stringy was ducking the same woman Negan was plowing into the day you met him. You could tell it was stringy by his long greasy blonde hair and the woman was easy enough to recognize due to stringys hand gripping her hair yanking her back into him by her hair. Smirking you raised your watch and took a quick picture just as stringy turned his head allowing the picture to catch his and the woman's face. You knew however that they wouldn't stay long they were already half way done and so you slipped into the shadows and waited.

It took them another ten minutes to wrap it up and only after when they left did you dare to venture out of the shadows and take a shower however you weren't stupid enough to use the same shower that they "used" you didn't want to catch a STD or be anywhere near where stringy fucked somebody. Smiling in satisfaction as you dried your hair infront of the row of mirrors and sinks you snickered at the dirt you had discovered on both stringy and one of Negans wife. You weren't planning on upswing it against on Negans wife you weren't stupid enough for that but stringy however couldn't do shit without outing himself out and risk being killed or getting punished by Negan while the wife that stringy was fucking got off scott free without any consequences unlike him. That thought made you start to crackle as you walked back to your room however you crackled quietly you didn't want your neighbors to report you and move you in with somebody else or worse farther away from the showers making you wake up earlier than you all ready do just to get a hot shower.

You decide to taunt stringy with the picture in the mess hall when breakfeast started so he could sweat about it all day wondering if you already showed to Negan or if you were going to if he pulled a wrong move. Smirking as you brushed your hair your smirk grew wider and wider and you thought about the hell stringy was in for that he didn't know a thing about all due to the fact that you woke up earlier then what you were supposed too....you suppose that you owed this all to pure luck and them being at the wrong place at the wrong time.


	6. Chapter 6

Plopping down next to Stringy in the mess hall seemed to surprise him as he eyed you warily out of the corner of his eye as you smirked and bit at a apple paying him no mind.

"What are you doing sitting here?" Fear but not as strong as last time laced his voice he wasn't as shocked as he was last time due to your appearance you mused smirk growing.

"Oh you know figured i sit next to my favorite person in the compound which happens to be your Stringy." You spoke softly turning to look at him as his face grew red and he opens his mouth in protested only to be shushed by you

"Now now Stringy wouldn't want Negan to see this now would we?" Your tone oozed confidence as you lifted your wrist up the black jacket sleeve sliding down tea sling the picture you took last night of Stringy and one of Negans ones you didn't know her name and didn't care all you cared about is how she was caught along with Stringy of course.

"H-H-H-How did you get that?" Stringys voice shook and cracked as his face paled staring at the image frozen on your dark purple watch

"That's for me to know and only me Stringy but this picture right here makes you my  **bitch."**  grinning you patted his shoulder and stood up tossing the apples core into the recycle-ben marked for compost and started to walk away whistling as you walked back towards your room leaving Stringy dumbfounded as he started at you retreating form.

 

Lacing your combat boots up was no hard task however what was a hard task was if you outgrew your shoes finding new ones after all finding woman running shoes in size fourteen was hard enough before the dam fucking zombie apocalypse. Standing up you ran your fingers through your thick dark brown hair that was starting to grow out,it use to reach your  just a little above your shoulders but with no trimmings it now well reached mid back making you tie it up into a thick ponytail that swiged behind you with every step you made. Noting to yourself to pick up some scissors from the store before it closed you walked out of your room only to have Stringy run straight forward into your chest making him stumble back into the wall leaving him dazed.

"I would appreciate it if you do not run into me again." You coldly remarked as Stringy dusted himself off and craned his neck up looking at your raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes.

"Well i wouldn't run into you if you fucking watched where you're going." Stringy snapped and your smirked quickly tapping your watch to bring up the picture 

"Ah ah Stringy i wouldn't take that tone with me remember this?" you taunted as Stringy glared at you his whole face and body language tense and angry at the hold you had over him.

"Cut to the fucking chase what do you need me to do?" He snapped clearly annoyed at you

"I need you to do one simple thing" you spoke as you trailed your nails over his shoulder bending down to reach his ear 

"I need you to live in consent fear about if I'm going to show this picture or not to Negan " his face paled as you spoke and your smirk grew so wide it looked like sombody had spilt your cheeks reveling more of your grin,as you leaned back and walked away ponytail swinging behind you as you crackled quietly to yourself as Stringy crushed loudly.

 

When you returned back to your room with a fresh pair of scissors Stringy was gone but there was a new dent in the wall by your door small but barely noticeable inless you paid close attention making you smirk as you stepped in your room briefly petting Twilight as you walked to the small mirror you had pinned up on the wall. Undoing the ponytail you gathered up till the base of your throat and cut throwing the hair into a trash can by the door, you repeated the process with the back and right side till your wavy hair was right back to the base of your throat framing your face and stopping as your shoulders spread out.

 

Your next encounter with Negan didn't take place till two weeks later when he was rushed into the medical building a gunshot in his shoulder and lucky you the other doctor was on break leaving you with Negan. Sighing as you snapped on glove and pushed the sleeves of your black jacket up your hair already tucked behind your ears leaving them in full display. 

"Hey bookworm like the new hair looks better than that long ass ponytail shit you and going on." Negan said as you started to wipe down the tweezers you would use to pull the bullet out

"Shorter hair is harder to grab but I suppose you wouldn't know that." you snapped making a jab about how you first saw him.

"Yeah but shorter hair is sexier bookworm." Negans flirting was outrageous and he knew it you could tell by that cocky smile of his as he looked up at you himself only being a inch shorter than you 

"Is there no limits to your wit?" You sarcastically repiled as you dug the tweezers a little bit in his skin as you grasped the bullet and started to pull it out 

"There's no limits when it's you." rolling your eyes you turned around and dropped the bullet into the trash can a dull THUD emerging from it.

"How did you get shot anyway?" You said as you striped off the plastic gloves throwing them into the sink you couldn't afford to waste precious medical materials.

"Some basterd got lucky." Negan grumbled clearly unhappy about being shot

"If he was even luckier he could of shattered your shoulder bone." you replied pulling a pencil out from behind your ear and marking down on a clipboard Negans injuries and what he needed to take.

"And I recommend at least five weeks of rest in that shoulder."

"Dollface you're lucky if I even rest for one week."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may of drew Sammy but sadly you guys will have to wait to see it next chapter due to my markers needing to be refilled.

You stewed as you as you ran around the compound rolling your eyes and flickering off the guards as you ran past them making them whistle at you.

"Hey sugertits why don't you come over hee and let me show you a good time?" One of the guards shouted while smirking revealing his crooked yellow teeth   

"Sorry I don't fuck pigs." you sneered smirking when the man looked down at his pot belly his face as red as a cherry

"Bet your cunts lose like a glove anyway." he mumbled slinking back towards his Friedan who laughed at him and mumbled better luck next time

"No thank you your dicks a tic tac." you snapped back crackling as you ran back towards your room the anger you felt at Negan for not resting in his wound faded after you won the argument  between yourself and the guard. 

 

Later as you read only stopping every few moments to pet a snoozing Twilight besides you a knock echoed in your room. Gently moving Twilights head off your thigh you stood up and opened the door holding your place in the book with one hand.

"U-U-Um I just wanted to know if we could go out on a date sometime?" Ugh it was a affection confession from some boy who worked in the medical building who's name you didn't even care enough to learn from him.

"Where would we go for a date? We're in a fucking zombie apocalypse." You dryly retorted rolling your eyes as the boy let out a nervous laugh and held up a wilted flower

"Heh guess your right." he mumbled as you snorted and took the flower about to crush it when  you saw Negan coming down the hallway walking with a slight limp due to not resting on his shoulder. Smiling you held the flower close to your chest and said in a loud enough voice just so Negan could hear

"I'd love to though." and to seal the deal you bent down and kissed the boy in the cheek making his face erupt into color as you straightened up.

"G-G-Great see you tomorrow at six!" The boy shouted out and started to walk away as you turned towards Negan and winked firmly shutting the door behind you you started to crackle .

 

Waking up the next morning you didn't realize what you agreed to till you were in the shower making you punch the shower wall in realization 

"FUCK." you yelled quietly running your fingers through your hair 

"I'm going to have to go on a date with some stupid fuck!" You shouted quietly your eye twitching as you shut the showers off and toweled off,then after getting dressed you raced to your room and began to dig through your clothes looking for something "date worthy". Truth to be told you've never been on a date due to never finding sombody that didn't make you want to bash you head in with a fucking brick over and over again. Throwing some clothes on your bed and glanced at the watch on your wrist and sighed it was five-twenty leaving you plenty of time to get "ready".

The knock was hesitate and when you threw open the door all you heared was a loud gasp from the boy who's name you really needed to ask

"W-Woah!" The boy stuttered out as you shut the door and stood besides him your right eye twitching slowly between heart beats as the boy ogled you.

You figured that you had to make the "date" look authentic even if you hated wearing such tight clothes and showing so much of your body.

[https://www.google.com/search?q=tall+white+woman+in+sexy+clothes&client=safari&hl=en-us&tbm=isch&prmd=visn&source=lnms&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiw0YPSw_bUAhUk7oMKHQXvCEIQ_AUICCgC&biw=768&bih=927&dpr=1#hl=en-us&tbm=isch&q=tall+curvy+white+woman+in+sexy+clothes&imgrc=IZF_rKVA1Y0v8M:](https://www.google.com/search?q=tall+white+woman+in+sexy+clothes&client=safari&hl=en-us&tbm=isch&prmd=visn&source=lnms&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiw0YPSw_bUAhUk7oMKHQXvCEIQ_AUICCgC&biw=768&bih=927&dpr=1#hl=en-us&tbm=isch&q=tall+curvy+white+woman+in+sexy+clothes&imgrc=IZF_rKVA1Y0v8M:)

"Are we going to get this show on the road or what?" You boredom already reaching new highs.... At least on the inside on the outside you sounded happy and ready for this "date".

"Oh yeah! I figured we could hang out near the garden it's getting too chilly for them to start planting so now there waiting on the plants already planted to grow." Funny you didn't know the compound having a garden... Rasing a eyebrow you allowed the boy to lead to the "garden" but as he lead you there you tapped one of your jeans pockets your rather large pocket knifes weight reassuring you as you walked with the boy.


	8. Chapter 8

The date with this boy was mind boringly numb you thought to your self as he chatted about something that you were vaguely pretending to listen to. While he thought he was being sneaky he kept glancing at your chest every once in awhile between talking about one thing or another. There is only so long you can stand being started at but you put up with smiling as you spied out of the corner of you eye Negan narrowing his eyes as he spied on the two of you behind a thick bush that barley hid him, at least to your trained eye anybody else wouldn't be able to see him and would just see a bush that shook every now and then due to wind when in reality it was due to Negans anger at seeing you with the way the boy oogled you and how happy you seemed to be with the attention. However inside you were wanting to kill the boy as he oogled you.

"Your really pretty." the boy flirted as he looked up at you ....no he craned up his neck to look at you due to the fact that your a giant and he's not

"Thanks." you mumbled and rolled your eyes getting tired of this date very fast and it had only been five minutes! The boy however didn't seem to pick up on your annoyance in fact he even seemed to think that you were attracted to him when in fact you were fucking repulsed by him, he seemed like a fuck boy from high school that never grew out of it. As he moved closer to you and basically pushed you against the bench he grinned wrapping a arm around your body. Eye twitching you slapped his hand as it tried to reach into your shirt making the boy hiss and jerk his hand his back holding it against his chest.

"Wtf you bitch!" He shouted as you tensed and stood up clenching your fist as they stayed at your side

"Don't try to fucking grope me!" You snapped "I'm not some easy fucking slut that will let you grope her tits on the first date!"

"You sure fucking dress like it!" Growling you pulled out your knife and flicking it open as the boy said this and started to advance towards you his eyes predatory. 

"Oh get fucking bent! I didn't dress like this for you shithead!" 

"Then who was it for you cocktease?!" He yelled as he bum rushed toward you only to get a deep cut on his face narrowly missing his eye making his fall, back yep got as blood ran into his eye 

"None of your goddam business you fucker!" You shouted as you jabbed the knife into his direction and narrowed your eyes.

 

Both of you looked up when you heared a low whistle and a soft clapping coming from the bushes.... Of course it was Negan you had completely forgotten about him as soon as the boy tried to grope you. 

"Bravo bookworm didn't think you had it into you!" Negan chuckled as he moved a bat off his shoulders loosely holding it at his side and smiled at you. That smile soon turned into a glare as he looked at the boy rasing the bat up towards him and soon his face as Negan walked closer to the two of you, the barab wire barley brushing the boys nose as he gulped looking up into Negans narrowed eyes.

"You know we don't tolerate sexual harassment and you know the punishment for it to." 

"I-I-I." the boy strutted out gulping 

"I-I-I." Negan mocked rasing a eyebrow at the boy as he paled.

"Now I think it would be only fair for bookworm over here to deliver the punishment after all she is the one you tried to grope." Negan nodded towards you as you walked over your pocket knife back in your pocket. 

"Now bookworm your gonna bash in his head with Lucille" Negan whispered gruffly in your ear as he handed you the Lucille and pushed the boy to his knees the boy snubbing weakly as you rasied the bat smirking.

You forgot how amazing it felt to bash somebody's head in, the barab wire added a nice touch it made some of the brain matter stick on to the little barabs as you kept pulling Lucille out of the boys head and slamming it back into it. His curses and crys fell onto deaf ears as you just kept slamming Lucille into his head revealing the bat and yourself in his blood. Negan watched impressed as the sear raw strength in your body went all into slamming his beloved Lucille into the boys head in fact he was even feeling a little aroused as he watched you do this. All you could see was red as you brutally hurt the boy who tried to grope you and even would of gone further against your wishes if you didn't have your pocket knife on hand. Heaving Lucille out of the boys head you admired your work. The boys head was spilt into two places revealing was was left of his brain as some of it oozed out onto the grass while the rest of you was covering you leaving you covered in his blood and brain matter. Turning around you held out Lucille to Negan and yelped as he threw the bat onto the ground and shoved you against the wall surrounding the compound.

Tounges and lips met as teeth clashed together both of you trying to dominate the kiss making both of you tasting metal as Negan tried to push you even closer to the wall your legs wrapping around his waist his hands pinning yours to the wall. Eventually everbody needs to breath and Negan pulled back resting his forhead on yours both of you panting out of breath and lips bruised. Now that you weren't being furiously kissed your mind was slowly starting to clear as you realized what you just did.

"Didn't know you had that into you bookworm." Negan teased as he looked into your eyes 

"There's a lot you don't know about me." you mumbled back as you unwrapped your legs from him and stood up on shaky legs using the wall to help you stand up.

"Watching you do that was so fucking hot bookworm and it was even hotter knowing that it was my Lucille you were using." Negan groaned out burying his face into your hair complete missing the red tint that was slowly forming on your cheeks.

"Ya got some werid kinks." You mumbled pushing him away and speed walking away towards your room.

"Ya got no idea bookworm." Negan mumbled as he picked up Lucille and licked his lips smirking .

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you guys want to see it you guys will have to go to my Instagram which is Tall_lonely_bookworm


	9. Chapter 9

Even after a week your mind was still reeling over the fact that you had basically a make out session with Negan next to a dead body! From than on everytime you passed by Negan you rolled your eyes at his over zealous wink that he kept sending your way. Also you had deleted the picture of Stringy and one of Negans wifes but Stringy didn't need to know that so everytime he passed you you a sent a wolfish smile towards him making him gulp and hurry away from you his face pale. You thought about this while heading toward the bathroom with Twilight.

Twilight was being a asshole you thought as you tried to wash him in the bathrooms sink only to end up having your shirt soaked and a very wet and pissed off cat.

"Well at least your fucking clean you asshat." You mumbled to Twilight as you carried him wrapped in a towel against your chest as he chripped starting at you blinking slowly 

"I love you too." You said tiredly and petted Twilights head softly making him purr and push his head into your hand wanting more pets.

"Since when did you have a kid?" Stringys surprised voice snapped you out of your tiredness  and made you look at him rolling your eyes 

"Stringy are you so fucking blind you can't see that it's a cat wrapped in a towel?" you snapped 

"Geesh sorry." Stringy mumbled and walked past you.

 

"What a fucking idiot." You mumbled down to Twilight as you set him down on your bed unwrapping him from the towel and leaving him to stretch out on you're guys bed.

Pulling your shirt overhead and throwing it on top of you bag you shimmed out of your jeans  and threw them on top of the shirt. Pulling on another pair of jeans you stopped buttoning them when you heared a soft click and a soft clapping coming from behind you along with a whistle making you bristle up as Negan spoke behind you

"Fucking hell bookworm your baggy clothes really do fucking hide that full hourglass figure of yours.' Negan said as his eyes trailed over your figure from the back.

"Do you ever fucking knock?!" You snapped pulling a baggy sweatshirt on and whirling around to face Negan your eye twitching 

"I don't have to fucking knock in my own fucking compound!" Negan snapped back moving closer to you,grabbing you by your hips and pulling you against his chest 

"Well maybe you should you fucking twat!" You retorted narrowing your eyes at Negan biting your hazel eyes blazing in fury.

"Your a real fucking piece of work bookworm ya know? You fucking kill somebody with my Lucille! Than we have a fucking amazing make out session than you bolt on me! And leave me blue balled for weeks!" Negan yelled his eyes narrowed too as he started down at you.

"Well maybe if you weren't s-" You were cut off as Negan smashed his lips against yours his  hands gripping your hips tightly trying to pull you even closer to him. You wrapped your arms around Negans neck and kissed him back both of you stumbling towards your bed Twilight long since ran off the bed and was somewhere else in the room.

"I'm not going to fuck you." You panted when Negan and your broke for air panting 

"Why the hell not?!" Negan snapped glaring down at you as you pulled down your shirts hurt over your heaving chest.

"Because im not going to fuck my way to the top." You replied

"Bookworm your going to get to knowing me very well." Negan leered at you as he stood up and walked towards your door whistling 

"Oh and do enjoy the fucking hickey." Negan smugly smiled at you as he said this and walked out of your room the door shutting with a soft click.

 

"Fuck!" You shouted as you examined the hickey Negan left on your neck it was dark,ugly and you could faintly see teeth marks if you looked close enough. You've never dug so fast through your bag as you did this morning looking for a scarf or a turtleneck. You sighed in happiness as you pulled a dark green turtleneck out of the bag. Quickly pulling it on and brushing your hair to the way it usually rested, you smiled when later in the day you past Negan and he scowled as he saw how you covered up the hickey. However you grew worried when you remembered how dark the hicky was and how this green turtleneck was the only one you owned and so you pondered about how you would cover it up, suddenly genius struck. You would just say Twilight bit you during the bath you wee giving him! You smiled and gave yourself a pat on the back as you walked towards your room after work not even bothering to torment Stringy as you walked past him to happy to care.

 

Reading while petting Twilight was the one thing that relaxed you anymore even though you were in a "safe from attacks" compound you still kept your guard up knowing what happens if you left yourself relax in dangerous situation you had after all seen a lot of horror movies in your time. And it seems you being on your guard was the right thing to do it seems when you heared panic screams coming from the courtyard making your stand up and set your book down opting to pick up your sledgehammer and rush out towards the cortyard smiling in glee as you saw all the zombies pouring in from a medium sized hole in the wall.

Rushing towards the zombies you raised your sledgehammer and slammed it into one if the zombies skull with a sicking  CRACK! Crackling you pulled the sledgehammer out of the zombies skull only to slam it into another's ones skull who was approaching you from behind. You almost seemed to make it a dance avoiding zombies and bullets as the other guards started to shoot at the zombies always in the head of course otherwise it be a waste of bullets. Only when the dust cleared did you see how many zombies heads were craved in and how many heads were blown off. It seem that most of the zombies had there heads craved in and you were coved in zombie gunk. You slipped into the frightened crowd slowly sneaking away towards your room sledgehammer in tow as Negan stormed towards the group of guards his face bright red as he started to yell at them ddemanding to know who let the zombies pile up and break the wall.

Smiling in glee as you washed the zombie gunk out of your hair you had finally  gotten some action and were able to kill some of those sick son of bitches. Wrapping a towel around yourself you approached the showers long line of sinks and mirrors jumping when you felt a hand land heavy on your shoulder.

"That was some nice fucking work bookworm but why the fuck did you but yourself in fucking danger the dumbass guards could of handled it without your help" Negan snapped spinning you around to face him his eyes glaring at you.

"I wanted to go out there because i feel fucking trapped in this stupid ass compound!" You snapped glaring at Negan seeing his eyes drifting down and than up to glare back at you.

"This stupid ass compound is the only thing keeping your ass safe from those walkers!" Negan yelled as he got closer to you backing you up against the sink

"I didn't ask to be fucking kidnapped and brought here you fuck!" 

"You don't know how fucking hard it is for me right now not to rip off that towel bend you over that sick and fuck your brains out." Negan gruffly said

"I'd like to see you try your limp dick fuck!" You snapped narrowing your eyes at Negan as he chuckled

"Your just a little spitfire aren't you bookworm."

 

"I'm not a little spitfire i'm the whole goddam fire you fucking asshat!" You spit out roughly shoving past Negan storming off to your room. 


	10. Authors note

So guys while we wait for season 8 to start then get wrapped up I'm going to put this story on hold because I like to watch the whole season once is finished so till then the story's gonna be on hold.  But while this story is on hold I'm going to work on another story that I won't have to wait seasons for 


End file.
